


草莓也具有殺傷力3

by Akangaroo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akangaroo/pseuds/Akangaroo
Summary: 前文請看上一則貼文或索取連結。狗血預警！





	草莓也具有殺傷力3

人人都說鄭澤運只是看起來冷竣,其實內裏人好得很,又沒有心機。  
他本人聽後卻是嗤之以鼻,

"狗屁！"

他咪起一雙狐狸眼表示,老子城府可深了。

你可能永遠都不會知道,自己早就被對方下套了。

就在他剛出道那會兒還只是個小有名氣的新人歌手時,舉辦了一次小形的粉絲見面會。那時來捧場的人不多,

"LEO,你好呀！"

你興高彩烈地跟他打着招呼,手伸向袋子像是在翻找什麼東西,可找了很久都找不到。直到staff不耐煩地在催趕時,你才伸出手,一臉慌張地對他說

"不好意思我忘了帶專輯過來,可以麻煩你把簽名簽在我手上嗎？"

"能用手機拍照嗎？"

"欸,允許拍照嗎？那個...手機給你,麻煩你了。"

鄭澤運感到哭笑不得,感情你是第一次追星？他憋着笑,拿起你的手機跟你拍了一張自拍,其後又用他自己的手機多拍了張。在這次活動上,他被你冒失又搞笑的性格和你身上一陣淡淡的牛奶香吸引了。就在當天晚上,他把手機背景改成了你們的自拍照並且之後再沒有換過。

之後隨著自己人氣日漸增長,也辦了多些簽名會和演唱會。每每前來的都是一張張新鮮的面孔,心裏唯獨記得的還是你。每一次見到你,他都強忍住心中的喜悅,板起一張偶像該有的儀態。甚至鄭澤運都為自己的演技感到佩服。

"你也來喇。"

看著她因為自己對她有印象而微微上翹的嘴角,他也不禁暗笑,感覺一整天的心情都愉悅起來。

/

鄭澤運敢用性命保證,標記那次確實是個意外。

那天看見你提前離場,他只是以為你有急事。在簽名會完結後,他正打算去停車場取車時卻聞見了從廁所傳來一陣熟悉而濃烈的牛奶味。他抱着賭一賭的心態前去看看,結果發現沒有鎖門門便順手打開,之後的事情大家都知曉。

關於完全標記的事

鄭澤運可不是一時興起才完全標記人的。他可精得要死,出道這些年間借著發情期賴倒在他身上的 Omega 多得一雙手都數不過來。可是別說被完全標記了,連有幸被暫時標記的就只有你一個而已。

待兩人一起度過了發情期,雙雙累倒在床上時。他看著已經昏睡過去的你,心裏有了一些小九九...

"這樣你就跑不了了吧。"

/

事實證明,他是錯的。  
第二天鄭澤運醒來發現床邊自己傳了信的 Omega 人去兩空時,心裏邊是懵逼的。

有一種被白嫖了的感覺...

他一把捉起床邊那張電話號碼紙,咬牙切齒地傳了一串信息給對方。他怎麼感覺自己有點像女主帶球跑的狗血電視劇中的男主,不行！不行！女主還有球都不許跑！  
(鄭先生的心態有點崩)

當他去到自己 Omega 的家,看見桌上兩杯果汁時,不禁心生疑惑

'難道除了我以外,還有第二個 Alpha 來過？'

隨後得到來人是你的 Beta 親故的答覆後,他才鬆了口氣,然後打算開門見山時卻被你打斷

"你,願意對我負責嗎？"

他佯裝正經地反問

"你喜歡我嗎？"

"喜歡呀。"

"那我們結婚吧。"

"好呀....吓？"

其乎沒來得切用腦思考,你身體條件反射地答應了。等過了幾秒你才反應過來,

"我剛才答應了什麼？！"

/

後來游雅妍在電視上看到你的婚訊後直得搖搖頭,翻了個白眼和朴智旻說

"咱家的好親故怎麼就給個臭 Alpha 歌手給拐走了呢？"

只見朴智旻笑而不語。

'女親呀,您是不是忘了我也是個 Alpha ...'  
(謝謝,有被冒犯到)

(The end)

**Author's Note:**

> 我要在番外打你臉！等着吧hhhh


End file.
